Eau Trouble
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures] Perdus dans la forêt, les aventuriers cherchent à se repérer. Ils vont trouver une église visiblement abandonnée, qui va rappeler à Shinddha Kory qu'on ne peut jamais réellement fuir son passé.
_BON-SWAR ! J'attaque aujourd'hui une série d'OS sur le passé des personnages d'Aventures. Vous avez eu déjà Bob, à plusieurs reprises, on s'attaque aujourd'hui à celui de Shinddha, parce que j'écris pas assez souvent sur lui, il était temps que ça change. Viendra ensuite le passé de Grunlek, puis celui de Théo, et, si vous êtes sages, celui d'Enoch, Viktor et Aldo Azur plus tard ^^ C'est parti ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **EAU TROUBLE**

« Et voilà. C'est toujours la même chose ! Toujours ! »

Théo de Silverberg ne put retenir un soupir de désespoir, s'attirant un regard foudroyant de celui qui était (comme d'habitude) en train de se plaindre, à savoir Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Notre équipe de bras cassé était en route vers une ville au nord, dénommée Shurza, sur l'appel d'un intendant qui recherchait des aventuriers pour se débarrasser d'un mal mystérieux qui touchait les habitants de la ville. Ils avaient quitté l'auberge où ils logeaient depuis deux jours, pour se ressourcer, et avait pris route vers le nord. Très vite, Théo avait voulu prendre la tête des opérations en guidant le groupe, avec la carte qu'ils avaient reçu avec la mission, et, très vite, ils s'étaient retrouvé totalement perdus au milieu d'un forêt de sapins, Théo et Grunlek sur Lumière et Bob et Shin sur Brasier. Le demi-élémentaire et le nain restaient silencieux, essayant d'ignorer le mage qui leur donnaient la migraine à tous depuis plus d'une heure maintenant.

« Je vous avais bien dit que c'était pas une bonne idée de lui donner la carte ! De nous tous c'est moi le plus apte à lire un plan. En plus je vous rappelle que j'ai étudié pendant trois ans les trajectoires de lancers de boules de feu, et n'importe quel idiot doué d'un tant soi peu de logique aurait pu voir que l'on se dirige à l'est et non plus vers le nord ! Mais non, pour monsieur, « on va se retrouver à trente mille lieux de l'endroit où on doit aller » parce je « papillonne ». Quand est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? Quand est-ce que je me suis seulement éloigné d'un lieu où on devait aller ? Hein ? »

Il se tourna vers Grunlek et Shin, pour avoir du soutien. Les deux baissèrent le regard immédiatement. Vexé au plus profond de son amour propre, Balthazar releva la tête, fier comme un coq, croisa les bras, et se mit à bouder ouvertement. Un petit sourire de satisfaction s'installa aux lèvres du paladin, ravi d'avoir réussi à lui boucler le bec. Puisque oui, il était évident que c'était son soupir à lui qui l'avait fait taire. Alors qu'il savourait sa victoire, Grunlek lui donna une petite tape dans le dos.

« Quoi ? Lâcha le paladin sur un ton semi-agressif, n'ayant pas apprécié d'avoir été interrompu dans sa victoire.

\- Il y a une église à droite. Ils pourront peut être nous aider.

\- On est pas perdus !

\- Si, on l'est, répliqua doucement Shin, avant de se mettre à tousser, pour échapper au regard meurtrier que lui lança le paladin. »

Vaincu, Théo rejoignit son ami dans la bouderie, tout en orientant Lumière vers le bâtiment. Un jour il réussirait à se faire obéir. Mais de toute évidence, ce ne serait toujours pas pour aujourd'hui. En approchant du bâtiment, Bob reprit son air intéressé et se mit à théoriser sur à qui cette église appartenait. Il aurait bien aimé que ce soit l'Église du Feu, la seule qui le tolérait en son sein. Mais la seule qu'il connaissait se trouver dans le sud de la région, à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, c'était donc difficilement envisageable.

La façade du bâtiment était très abîmée, tombant presque en ruines. Qu'elle qu'elle soit, cette église semblait avoir eu de l'importance il y a pas mal d'années, comme pouvait en témoigner les fenêtres en or ou les statues du jardin, aujourd'hui recouvertes de lierre. Cet endroit semblait à la fois habité et abandonné, ce qui avait un côté effrayant. Théo fut le premier à descendre de cheval. Il attendit que Grunlek en fasse de même et indiqua à Lumière un petit bois paisible, quelques mètres plus loin, où il se dirigea d'un pas lourd, suivi de Brasier quelques secondes plus tard. Les aventuriers se regroupèrent devant l'entrée.

« Qui passe en premier ? Demanda Grunlek, dont la voix trahissait le malaise. Je le sens pas du tout.

\- Si ça se trouve il n'y aura personne, lui répondit Bob d'une voix calme. Je vois mal quelqu'un tenter de nous tuer ici. L'endroit est clairement négligé, il ne doit plus y avoir grand monde. On s'en débarrassera facilement s'ils nous posent des soucis.

\- Bande de tapettes. »

Théo défonça la porte d'un grand coup de pied, au grand damne de ses compagnons. Il pénétra l'enceinte du bâtiment, faisant briller son armure pour bien montrer son appartenance à l'Église de la Lumière. Trois personnes se trouvaient dans le bâtiment, en tenue ample, de moine. Tous étaient âgés, peut être la soixantaine, voir plus, et les dévisageaient intensément.

« Cet endroit est un lieu sacré Messire, dit posément l'un d'eux. Vous n'avez rien à y faire.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Lâcha le paladin sur un ton agressif, la main sur son épée, prêt à dégainer.

\- Théo... soupira Grunlek.

\- Ce que mon ami paladin veut dire, reprit Balthazar, c'est que nous sommes des aventuriers à la recherche d'une cité, et nous nous sommes égarés. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous aider ? On s'occupera de votre porte en partant, promis. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. »

Le moine leur lança un regard méfiant, cherchant à savoir si le mage disait la vérité ou non. Il détailla chacun des aventuriers, et son regard se fit plus insistant sur Shinddha, qui se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise et recula un peu, pour se planquer derrière Théo, à l'abri. Le regard de l'inconnu s'était illuminé d'une aura malsaine. Il attrapa Balthazar par le bras et le retourna vers lui. Théo resserra la prise sur son épée.

« C'est un demi-élémentaire d'eau ? Demanda t-il d'un ton enjoué. »

Bob lança un regard inquiet à Théo. Son interlocuteur ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Derrière lui, Grunlek serra son poing mécanique, prêt à intervenir. Le ton que cet étranger avait pris ne lui plaisait pas du tout, la tension était palpable. Ce fut Théo qui coupa le silence.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ?

\- Voyez-vous, Sire Paladin, nous recherchons quelqu'un comme lui depuis très très longtemps.

\- Oh merde, Shin, t'es une demie-divinité, lâcha Bob sur le ton de la rigolade.

\- Combien est-ce que vous en voulez ? »

Grunlek se crispa. Son visage perdit toute expression pendant quelques instants, comme s'il était en proie à un vieux souvenir. Il passa devant et força le moine à reculer et lâcher Bob. Le mage lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Les choses commençaient à prendre une tournure inattendue, et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« Pardon ? Demanda Bob, qui n'avait pas compris.

\- Il veut qu'on lui vende Shin, déclara sombrement Grunlek. C'est notre ami, il n'est pas à vendre.

\- Sauf votre respect... Nain, ceci ne vous concerne pas.

\- Bien sûr que si. Je ne vous avez pas reconnu comme ça, vous avez vieilli. Je me présente, Grunlek von Krayn. Je suis celui qui a recueilli Shinddha Kory après que vous l'ayez chassé pendant des années dans les bois. Vous le voulez ? Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps. Je suis peut être petit, mais là tout de suite, je pourrais vous décapiter à mains nues. »

Les yeux de Shin s'écarquillèrent, et il se mit à reculer, rapidement, avant de quitter l'église en courant, sous les regards perdus de Bob et Théo. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il avait senti la détresse dans la voix de son ami nain, d'habitude calme, et il dégaina son épée, pour montrer que lui aussi pouvait leur faire très mal. Devant lui, Grunlek et le moine se livraient un combat de regards.

« Grunlek, tu nous expliques ? Demanda Balthazar, un peu perdu lui aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent à Shin ?

\- C'est l'Église de l'Eau, dit-il doucement. Ils faisaient parti de l'organisation qui a massacré le clan Kory. Mais ce qui les intéressaient, ce n'était pas les terres, ni même le pouvoir, c'était Shinddha. Il était devenu demi-élémentaire depuis peu de temps, et eux voulaient l'utiliser à des fins expérimentales, le disséquer, en faire un animal. Tu vois l'Eglise de la Lumière Bob ? C'est ce qu'elle te veut, en pire. Puisque celle de l'eau ne compte pas le tuer. »

Bob releva le regard vers le moine, et fronça les sourcils. Ce dernier continuait de dévisager Grunlek. Puis il détourna le regard et sourit. Il fit un signe de main à ses collègues, qui hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers le fond de l'Eglise, disparaissant de leur champ de vision. Le Nain était très tendu, Bob posa même une main sur son épaule pour tenter de le calmer, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

« Vous ne comprenez pas Maître Nain. Ce n'est pas le garçon que je veux, mais l'élémentaire. Ce n'est pas une « dissection », mais un sauvetage. Votre ami est déjà mort, je ne fais que le libérer de ce qui le maintiens vivant. Et vous croyez qu'il est le seul à être passé entre nos mains ? Je vous présente Hélène. »

Les deux autres moines poussèrent une jeune femme enchaînée dans leur directions. Le visage de Bob se décomposa. Elle avait la même teinte de peau que Shinddha, confirmant son appartenance aux demi-élémentaires. Cependant, de multiples cicatrices recouvraient son visage et n'importe quelle partie visible en dehors de ses vêtements. Son regard vitreux indiquait clairement qu'elle était aveugle, et on pouvait voir ses côtes transparaître sous ses habits fins.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à cette gamine... lâcha doucement Bob dans un murmure, en s'approchant, pour l'examiner de plus près. »

Lui plus que les deux autres était touché par ce qui arrivé à cette jeune fille. Demi-diable, il avait pu faire l'expérience de la connerie humaine de diverses façons tout au long de sa vie, et là, ça le dépassait complètement. Il posa une main sur la joue de la jeune fille, qui eut un mouvement de recul, comme si on allait la frapper. Bob serra la mâchoire. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il détestait encore plus que les Églises, c'était la violence gratuite. Il était persuadé que toute chose avait une conséquence, que tout acte mérite récompense ou punition selon l'action. Une punition non réfléchie pouvait entraîner de graves séquelles comme cette pauvre femme en était la preuve.

« Vous l'avez battue, lâcha Bob dans un soupir.

\- C'est faux, s'empressa de répondre le moine. Nous avons expérimenté diverses choses sur...

\- J'ai été battu moi aussi. Martyrisé, traîné dans la poussière, laisser pour mort, par un village tout entier. Je sais ce que l'on ressent, je sais ce que...

\- Pourquoi me racontez-vous ça ?

\- Je ne parle pas à vous. »

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Hélène, confirmant les doutes de Balthazar. Bien qu'ayant une apparence de « monstre », elle était encore parfaitement saine d'esprit. Dès l'or, Bob se fit la promesse de la sortir d'ici, même s'il devrait y laisser sa peau.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez parler ?

\- Bien sûr que non, idiot, répondit le moine. Ses cordes vocales ont été retirées. Elle ne peut plus parler, plus hurler. C'est plus simple comme ça. »

Une boule de feu passa à quelques centimètres de son visage, détruisant en partie un des murs du bâtiment. Théo, comprenant cet acte comme un signal, fonça sur les moines du fond en hurlant comme un sauvage. Le premier se défendit avec un sort de protection, pendant que les second lui lançait des tirs de glace, essayant de transpercer son armure. Le moine qui leur adressait la parole jusque là se tourna vers Bob et Grunlek, en position de combat. Le nain s'était placé devant Bob, prêt à le protéger, puisque face à un sort ou une lame, il était relativement vulnérable.

« Vous n'auriez pas du faire ça Maître Mage.

\- Je détruirai cette église brique par brique jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que poussière et cendre. »

Un pic de glace vint se planter aux pieds de Grunlek, qui bondit en arrière pour l'éviter, de justesse. Le Nain déclencha un « rocket punch », pour essayer d'envoyer le moine dans les flammes. Il l'évita habilement, d'un bon gracieux que tous deux identifièrent comme étant atypique des demi-élémentaires d'eau. Bob se tourna vers Hélène, elle semblait souffrir. Il remarqua que les chaînes brillaient légèrement. Son cerveau ne mit que quelques secondes pour faire le rapprochement entre le moine et elle.

« Il lui vole son énergie. Il doit avoir un réceptacle.

\- Ça ressemble à quoi ? Demanda Grunlek.

\- Difficile à dire. Un collier, un bracelet, une fiole qu'il a sur lui. Quoi que ce soit, on doit le briser pour la libérer. »

Le moine se posa sur la charpente, à l'abri. Grunlek se tourna vers Bob.

« C'est ton heure de gloire. Fous moi le feu et envoie moi tout là haut. Ne te foire pas s'il te plaît.

\- … Quoi ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ?

\- C'est oublié. Allez Bob.

\- Très bien, je vais te téléporter là haut. Prépare ton bouclier. »

Grunlek prépara sa protection magique, alors que Bob nerveux, s'apprêtait à lui balancer une boule de feu dans le dos, pour le projeter vers la charpente. Alors que la boule de feu grossissait, un pic de glace vint se planter dans son épaule. Bob lâcha la boule de feu dans un cri, qui frappa Grunlek de plein fouet, l'envoyant dans les restes du mur détruit un peu plus tôt, droit dans les flammes. Le nain, en feu, pour de bon, se précipita dans une des fontaines sacrées traînant dans la pièce et se jeta dedans. Bob, à genoux, essaya de retirer le pic de glace en gémissant. Il fut surpris de le voir fondre. Hélène était tournée vers lui, main tendue. De toute évidence, vu la tête de son bourreau, ce n'était pas prévu.

« Merci. »

Hélène ne réagit pas, mais ça signifiait déjà beaucoup. De son côté, Théo continuait de frapper dans la protection magique, sans relâche. Une dizaine de pics de glace étaient plantés un peu partout dans son armure désormais, lui donnant des airs de hérissons, mais ça ne la transperçait pas, donc il continuait à se battre. Le moine en face de lui arrivait à court de mana, il allait faiblir et se manger l'épée de l'inquisiteur dans la face, ce qui l'aidait à ne pas abandonner. Et c'est ce qui finit par se produire. Le bouclier lâcha, l'épée transperça le moine de part en part. Théo se tourna vers le second, soudainement beaucoup moins sûr que lui.

Balthazar releva la tête vers l'homme debout sur la charpente, l'observant, sourire aux lèvres alors que lui souffrait le martyr. Il semblait attendre, presque s'ennuyer, énervant un peu plus le mage. Il était à court de mana, mais pas à court d'idées. Il l'amas de pierre du mur tombé avait créé un passage vers le toit. Bob se releva, en se tenant l'épaule, et commença à escalader les pierres. Grunlek, légèrement brûlé au flanc, le regarda faire, l'encourageant du regard. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que le moine parut surpris de le voir arriver jusque là. Malgré sa blessure, il ne lâchait rien.

« Vous n'arriverez pas à m'éliminer, vous le savez pas vrai ? Je vais me débarrasser de vous, et ensuite je récupérerai votre ami. Voyez-vous, cette pauvre gamine ne nous sert guère plus que d'animal de compagnie actuellement. Son potentiel n'est plus ce qu'il était.

\- Vous l'avez totalement détruite.

\- Oui. C'est vrai. C'est pour ça que nous recherchons un autre demi-élémentaire. »

Bob s'approcha, essayant de garder son équilibre. Au même moment, Théo en finissait avec le second moine. Il se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvaient précédemment ses amis, et ne les trouvant pas, il se mit à les chercher. Son regard buta d'abord sur Grunlek, s'extirpant de la fontaine. Il pointa la charpente du doigt à Théo, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous imbécile ! Tu vas tomber, descends.

\- Merci de tes encouragements Théo, mais je maîtrise la situation.

\- Oh, vous croyez ? »

Il donna un petit coup de pied à la poutre en bois, qui se gela presque instantanément. Bob glissa, mais se rattrapa in extremis avec les mains. Son épaule blessée lui arracha une grimace de douleur, c'était totalement insupportable. Le moine avança tranquillement vers Bob puis lui toucha les mains. Elles devinrent rapidement très froide, et gelèrent. Il était totalement coincé. Chose positive, c'était solide, il n'avait pas besoin de se soucier de la chute pour le moment. Le moine descendit d'un bond gracieux, et atterrit devant le paladin.

« Théo ! Bouclier ! Hurla Bob au dessus de lui. »

Le paladin ne se fit pas prier. Il prit un peu d'élan, et fonça sur le moine, qui, ne s'y attendant pas, se pris une armure et un bouclier de plates en pleine face. Il roula au sol, avant d'essayer de se relever. Théo plongea dessus et le plaqua au sol sous son bouclier, avant de s'asseoir dessus. Grunlek prit le chemin de la charpente. Il libéra Bob à l'aide d'un carreau d'arbalète, qu'il planta à plusieurs reprises dans la glace pour la briser, puis l'aida à descendre. Son épaule avait était mise à rude épreuve, et là, il aurait une bonne raison de se plaindre pendant quelques jours.

« Elle est disloquée, dit calmement Grunlek, une fois sur la terre ferme. Serre les dents.

\- Pourq... AAAAAAAAAH ! »

Le nain attrapa une lanière de cuir qu'il avait sur lui, et improvisa une écharpe pour Bob, qui, les larmes aux yeux de douleur, le remercia tout de même. Il resterait à désinfecter la plaie, rien de bien dramatique. Théo se leva, et attrapa le moine par la capuche.

« On en fait quoi de lui ? »

Bob s'approcha, dévisagea son cou un instant, puis arracha un collier qu'il jeta à terre et écrasa, éclatant une fiole dont une énergie bleue s'échappa. Le moine tomba au sol en suffoquant, sous le regard perdu de Grunlek et Théo et celui implacable de Bob.

« Le lien psychique est rompu, c'était elle qui le maintenait en vie. Laissez-le crever. »

Le mage se tourna vers la jeune demi-élémentaire, toujours attachée. Il s'accroupit près de ses chaînes, Grunlek vint l'aider à la libérer, à l'aide de crochet. En quelques minutes, elle était libre. Les larmes aux yeux, elle essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Théo s'approcha, et posa une main sur son front. Une lumière dorée se propagea autour d'elle, effaçant cicatrices, traces de brûlure, toutes traces de torture. Elle restait effroyablement maigre, mais le plus gros était réparé.

« Bonjour Hélène, dit doucement Bob, dans un sourire.

\- Maître mage... Je... »

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, dans ses bras, et se mit à pleurer contre lui, un long moment. Grunlek se tourna vers la porte ouverte, il prit une grande inspiration et laissa ses compagnons quelques minutes. Théo savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et il jugea bon de le laisser le faire seul. Il chercha quelque chose du regard, et ne tarda pas à le trouver. Shinddha Kory était assis sur une branche, dans un arbre non-loin de là, le regard tourné vers l'horizon. Grunlek s'approcha doucement.

« Shin ? Tu peux descendre ? »

Le demi-élémentaire sursauta, et baissa les yeux vers lui. Il poussa un soupir et obéit. Grunlek repéra immédiatement qu'il avait pleuré, les traces bleues foncées sur son visage bleu pâle ne trompaient pas. Shin baissa les yeux.

« C'est terminé Shin, ils sont définitivement morts. Ils ne te feront aucun mal.

\- C'est pas ça. J'ai... J'ai eu un flash, et je les ai revu.

\- Je comprends. Tu te souviens de ce que je faisais quand tu allais pas bien ? Il y a... Bien longtemps maintenant.

\- Tu gravais mes mauvais souvenir sur l'écorce d'un arbre mort, pour que plus jamais ils ne reviennent. Mais je ne suis plus un enfant Grunlek.

\- En effet. Mais tu restes toujours sous ma protection. »

Shin se jeta dans les bras du nain, qui le serra contre lui.

« Oh, c'est mignooooon, railla la voix de Balthazar derrière eux. Pourquoi ça m'arrive jamais ce genre de choses ?

\- Parce que t'es une hérésie.

\- Dit l'inquisiteur qui bute des petites filles.

\- Elle est pas morte ! »

Shin et Grunlek se tournèrent vers eux. Le regard de Shin croise celui d'Hélène, soutenue par Bob et Théo, étant encore trop faible pour marcher. La jeune fille rougit légèrement.

« Elle s'appelle Hélène, ne put s'empêcher Bob. C'est une demi-élémentaire d'eau elle aussi. Elle va nous accompagner quelques temps, j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas.

\- Non, du tout. Bonjour Hélène, je m'appelle Shin.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer. »

Théo installa la jeune fille sur Lumière, et le groupe se mit tranquillement en route, vers de nouvelles aventures.

* * *

 _Et voilà :D Eh beh, de plus en plus long à chaque fois *^* J'étais très inspirée, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review, c'est une manière comme une autre de me soutenir, et ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir. Merci d'avoir lu ! Je ne pense pas sortir de nouveau texte avant samedi, à l'exception des drabbles sur Fanta et Bob, parce que j'ai énormément de travail cette semaine. Par ailleurs, j'en profite pour dire que je serais à la Made In Asia samedi, donc si vous y allez, n'hésitez pas à venir me faire coucou ! Bisouilles !_


End file.
